Finding Someone To Care
by hangwan000
Summary: After the Ponds left him in The Angels Take Manhattan The Doctor just wanted to sit in a park, however he wasn't the person there who needed someone to care. Takes place after season 7 episode 5 with 11th Doctor and little Harry
1. A boy in the park

**So to anyone waiting for the next chapter of my HP story I promise that it will come out soon, I only have 10 pages left of the chapter from the book and I am already 35 pages in so the next chapter will be about 40-50 pages long and may make you cry.**

**To anyone who has no idea what I am talking about ignore what I just said and I hope you like this story! **

The Doctor loved parks. Small parks hidden in a large city like a secret, huge parks full of tediously perfect blades of grass and flowers erupting into all sorts of colors, old parks with the carving of previous visitors decorating every surface, or new parks that people would flock to like a child on Christmas. The Doctor loved them all.

The quiet and the calm parks were his favorite right now, the ones where he could disappear into the shadows of other people's Busy lives. The Ponds has started to disappear into their own busy lives too. There they were trapped in the past and started to live their own life, and letting the Doctor live his own.

Of course the Doctor wanted nothing more than to burst in on their life and whisk ten away to some place new and amazing, but he had lost them. No one ever stayed with him, could ever stay with him. Even River would leave in the end and in a way she already had, he had watched her die before he understood what it meant.

No one could stay with him forever.

So here he sat, on a rickety swing set in The middle of a 1990's suburbia cursing life. He had parked the TARDIS a ways away and had walked through a neighborhood where every house looked the same looking for a park. He had found one eventually, right in what he would imagine was the center of a collection of homes with brown roofs and nothing remotely exciting about them. It was nice sometimes though, pretending that this was normal, that he was normal. But he was alone and when you're alone you can never be normal because normal people aren't alone.

The Doctor didn't notice when a small boy with messy black hair sat down slowly on the swing next to him, or did he notice when the boy started to slowly swing back and fourth. In fact the Doctor was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't realize the boy was there until he started talking to the raggedy man.

"Are you alone?" The small boy said quietly next to the Doctor making the Doctor quickly turn his head to look at him.

"Yes." He answered slowly as his feet move back-and-forth into the gravelly sand. "Are you?"

"Yes." The boy answered still keeping his voice barely above a whisper.

"No friends?" The Doctor asked taking a good look at the boy who had sat down next to him.

"No one would want to be friends with someone like me." The skinny black haired boy said solemnly, staring down at his feet and refusing to look up.

"And what are you like?"

"A freak." He said with a twisted bit of confidence in his voice as if he knew this information had been long regarded as fact and it hurt the Doctor. He always met sad people wherever he went and he always wanted to help them but he never could.

"Who told you that?" The Doctor said watching the boy as he stopped moving his feel back and forth and started to just stare at them.

"My relatives."

"You live with them, your relatives?" He asked as the clouds started to brake and far little raindrops started to fall on the two of them, but neither seem to realize it.

"Yeah, my parents died in a crash when I was younger." The boy said with a small catch in his voice that he instantly tried to stamp out, there was no point missing his family they weren't coming back.

"My children are dead." The Doctor said quietly to, trying not to get too caught up in the happy memories he had from back on Gallifrey.

"I'm sorry." The child muttered finally lifting his head up to look at the lonely man.

"That's life though, people die and leave you on your own." Harry was starting to get the suspicion that this man wasn't talking to him anymore. But his words were still true, Harry was alone, his relatives would never be a family to him, they were just forced to raise him.

"One day I'll die too, but I don't think there'll be anyone to feel alone 'bout it." The boy said slowly choosing his words.

"Why not?" The doctor asked "Everybody matters to someone."

"Not me." Harry said folding his hands tighter around the chains of the rusty swing set.

"I'm sure there's someone." The Bow tie man said smiling down at him.

"No." Harry said flatly. "Do you have someone?"

"I used to, they left though, couldn't stay with me forever."

"Do you matter to them?"

The Doctor had to think about that, did he really matter to the Ponds? He used to come around a lot and they would always welcomed him when he came, was that enough? He had hurt them both, in so many ways, some he knew he couldn't even know. Was it worth it to them? Was all of time and space worth leaving your life and your home behind forever?

Had it been for him?

The Doctor was looking last the boy now to something Indescribable in the distance. Had it been enough for him? Was leaving everyone he knew a loved worth it for him when he started? Of course it had been. He had never really thought about it he just got up and left Gallifrey one day and hadn't looked back, and it was worth it. All the beautiful things he had seen, all the amazing people, it had all been worth it.

Maybe it was worth it for the Ponds too. It had to mean something if they kept coming back. Amelia Pond wasn't a strong-willed little girl anymore and Rory Williams was no longer just a draft boyfriend. This had been there choice, and they had chosen him. Over and over again they had chosen him. Maybe it had been worth it.

"Yes, yes I think I do matter to them." The Doctor said smiling widely at the little boy who was still in deep thought.

"Then you do have someone. Even if you can't see them you still have someone, right?" The Child asked with big green eyes staring up at him.

"Sometimes it's the people we can't see anymore who care the most." The Doctor said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I wish I had some who would care." The boy said quietly to himself, just loud enough for the Doctor to barely hear.

"I'll care." The man said in a matter of fact voice "I'll care until you find someone else to care."

"What if I never do?" Harry said looking away again. There had never been anyone for him and the Dursley's kept saying that there never would be, how could this man be so sure?

"We all find someone in the end," the man stood up off the swing and helped Harry get off as well. "Even raggedy old doctors."

"Thanks." Harry muttered as he took the man's hand and jumped down off the tall swing.

The two of them started wandering away from the sad little park that looked much to lonely now. "What's your name?" The child asked suddenly.

"The Doctor." The bow tie man said with a smile that Harry couldn't quite describe, it made the man look like he knew something no one else did.

Harry let out a little laugh "The Doctor?"

"Go on and say it, they all do." The bow tie man who called himself The Doctor said with a smile.

"Say what?" Harry asked staring at him.

"You know," The Doctor said staring at Harry like he was waiting for him to say something important. Of course Harry had no idea what this man wanted to hear and he could see The Doctor visibly deflate when Harry just answered with a shrug. "Doctor Who?"

"Well you said you were just The Doctor." Harry said shrugging.

The Doctor stared at the little boy who was walking just slightly ahead of him in shock. "Yeah but- The Doctor, it's not really a proper name is it."

"Well," Harry said looking pretty confused "you said it was your name so- Do you want me to call you something different?"

"No my names the Doctor, just- but really you don't find it strange that I call myself a title?" The doctor said unable to take his eyes off the small boy Who had just done what had never happened before in the history of the Doctor.

"Well a little, but adults are always calling themselves strange things." Harry said thinking back to all the times the Principal or the school nurse had told the class to just call them by their titles.

"Yes I'm sure they are." The doctor said letting out a little laugh.

The Little boy stopped and the Doctor realize that they must've reached his house as he started going up the walk.

"Good bye Doctor." The small and skinny boy said giving the Timelord a little wave and a rare smile.

"Wait." The Doctor said suddenly, it just felt to painful to hear another person tell him goodbye. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." The boy said keeping up his smile and shocking the Doctor.

Harry Potter. He had just met Harry Potter? The Doctor never messed with wizards much because they either reminded him too much of the Timelords or because last time he had met one the man had tried to kill the Doctor. Wizards were really like Timelord though, too full of themselves with too many rules. But Harry Potter, the Doctor was a huge fan. On Stella Erratica 5 he had found a book about the 'savior of the Wizarding world' and had instantly looked up to the man. Harry Potter had been through a gruesome war against a crazy psychopath who had killed his parents and Harry Potter had still managed to remain forgiving and noble. The man had instantly become the Doctor's role model.

"Your Harry Potter?" The Doctor asked in disbelief. "How old are you?"

Harry stared at the man in confusion, what was so special about him? "I'm ten, I'm going to be eleven this month though." He said slowly.

Suddenly the Doctor ran up to the boy wrapped him in a huge, bone crushing, hug. "Harry Potter!" He said beaming down at the confused little boy who would soon find out that he was one of the most important person in the world. "Harry Potter you're going to find someone to care very soon now."

"Really?" Harry said skeptically staring up at him.

"Really. And I'll tell you what I bet you're going to have a really great year." The Doctor said letting Harry out from the hug.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly as he walked up the front steps before turning around to face the Doctor. "Even if I find some one else, can you still care about me?"

"Harry Potter, I will never stop caring." The Doctor smiled and winked before he turned around and walked off to go find his TARDIS, maybe that was enough. Maybe it would enough for the-boy-who-lived to know that someone cared. He could only hope now that Harry Potter would believe him, that through everything that was going to happen in the small boys life he would remember that someone cared about him.

And he did. In the years and hardships to come Harry Potter would not forget about the strange man in the park who called himself a title or would he forget what the man had told him. Harry would never tell another person about the Doctor or would they ever ask, but in years to come Harry would find himself thinking more and more about the bow tie man who was the first person to tell Harry that he cared.


	2. A bit of history in the bathroom

_I can't put in lines right now from my phone so sorry. This also has t been spell checked and I am uploading in on 2 house of sleep while I'm at school, so this may not be the best :)_

-/

Harry lazily tapped his pencil on the hard wood desk over and over again, much the the annoyance of Hermione who kept glaring at him. Harry couldn't wrap his mind around why she bothered to take notes in History, it wasn't like Binns said anything you couldn't learn from reading the textbook.

"Honestly Ron, wake up!" Hermione said elbowing the red head in the arm.

"What!" Ron asked whipping his head around to glare at her.

"How do you expect to pass the test next week if you never even listen to Professor Binns!" She whispered back to him, shoving his parchment in front of him.

"'Mione why bother! There's no point in listening, it's not like Binns is going to teach us anything!" Ron snapped at her.

Harry frowned a little and put his head down to look away from the pair. it's wasn't like he didn't agree with Ron, the only important thing Binns had said was last year when he told them about the Chamber, but Ron had been ignoring his work more than usual. Of course the biggest reason he didn't dare speek up was the fight it was sure to start.

As Ron and Hermione started to quietly argue with each other Harry tried to drowned them out with Professor Binns lecture. History had always been one of Harry's strong suits (that and math) but their ghost teacher had always made it seem like history was just wars and battles. Duddly had hated history like he hated all of school, but Harry's fat and pompous cousin had always managed to at least look slightly interested when their old history textbooks had moved onto wars. It seemed like a pointless thing to spend so much time on though, Harry had been through enough hatred and violence already, why learn about more?

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione to see if they had made up yet but he quickly pretended to look interested with what the Professor was saying when they both glared at him.

"The unknown man left days before the rebellion had broken out when his warning was proven correct." Their teacher said in his normal monotone voice that put every one to sleep. "Many specialist still argue over who this Doctor was, but many agree he must have been a high level seer."

Harry snapped his head up at Binns words that Ron and Hermione quit arguing to make sure their friend was okay, but Harry didn't care about that. No Harry was more focused on going over exactly what the ghost had said. 'Who this Doctor was'? It sounded like him, like the man who called himself a title.

"Harry, mate you okay?" Ron asked looking over at his friend "you look like you just met The Bloody Baron."

Harry didn't bother to respond and lept out if his seat as soon as they were dismissed with his history book clenched against his chest. He ran strait to the girls bathroom they had made the Polyjucie Potion last year and thanked what ever powers may be that Martial wasn't on her bathroom right now.

Creeping into one of stales Harry sat down on the closed toilet and pulled out his book, search for a man he had never forgotten.

It had been three years sense Harry had met a man who called himself the Doctor in a park. Harry had never really stopped thinking about the strange man and how he had know that Harry would find a bunch of friends and go to Hogwarts. True the Doctor had never directly told him but it was just the look the Doctor got in his eye was telling enough when Harry thought about it.

Harry flipped through chapters as fast as he could trying to find where Binns had been reading out of today, if only he had been paying attention! He knew that it was only a matter of time until Ron and Hermione figured out where he was and Harry really didn't want to tell them about the Doctor just because of something he had heard in history, actually he didn't want to tell them at all but he might not have a choice if he wanted to know more about the man. He hadn't told anyone about the Doctor not even his best friends, the Doctor had always been Harry's secret and he was happy keeping it that way.

Of course it would have be best for his secret if he hadn't run off as soon as class had ended, Ron and 'Mione would definitely want to know where he had been, but Harry had always taken some time each week to look in The library to see if he could find anything about 'the Doctor'. The man had to have been a wizard but apparently he hadn't done anything noteworthy because he didn't appear in any of the school's books, until now! Harry could hardly keep the grin of his face even though he kept telling himself to calm down and not be so hopeful, this was a longshot at best. But still this was the closest he had ever gotten to learning who the Doctor was and maybe seeing him again!

Finally Harry found the chapter they had been learning about today, with great glee he quickly flip through the pages until he saw the quote that Binns had repeated: "Only days before the Goblins started their first attack on Lapiden Semita a man in a blue box who called himself 'The Doctor' had appeared to warn the inhabitants of the small village of what was to come. His warning was ignored and the unknown man left days before the rebellion had broken out when his warning was proven correct. Many specialist still argue over who this Doctor was, but many agree he must have been a high level seer."

Harry didn't even try and cover up the grin that split across his face as he finished reading the section, this had to be his Doctor I mean how many other people out there went around calling themselves the Doctor? It had to be him who warned everyone about the Goblin wars in the 1600th Century... Long before the man would've been born.

His glee instantly turned into sadness and confusion, there was no way this was the same man it was too long ago. Harry literally felt himself deflate like a balloon as he plopped back down on the toilet seat, he had been so close to learning about the Doctor. But there was no way this man was the same Doctor he had met, that would mean that he was almost 400 and unless this man had another Philosopher's Stone there was no way anyone could live that long.

Harry closed the book with a loud thump and stuffed it back in his bag but didn't bother to leave the bathroom yet. It just wasn't fair, he was so close to finding out about the man but yet again he had come up empty handed! Why was he still trying to find out about the Doctor? It had been a hopeless search in his first year and it was still a lost cause in his third! Not all good people ended up in books, only the shallow ones like Lockhart.

Harry didn't even know why he cared about finding the man so much! It's not like they had been best friends, just a conversation in the park! That hardly constituted as friends, but for a reason Harry couldn't understand he kept looking for that man he had met in the park. The Doctor had known that he would be happy, Harry just wanted to make sure the Doctor was too.

"Harry? Harry are you in here?" A voice Harry knew belonged to Hermione said as he heard the sound of a door opening and closing with the scuffle of more than one pair of feet.

Quickly Harry picked up his bag containing all of his books and tried to walk nonchalantly out of the bathroom stall but he was pretty sure he failed. He really really didn't want to talk to Ron or Hermione right now, but the chances were if he refused they wouldn't go away until he did. Harry really did love his friends but sometimes they were just too perceptive and determined.

"Hey mate," Ron said slowly coming out from behind Hermione. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said with a shrug.

"Harry are you sure?" Hermione said with a strained voice that reminded Harry of Ms. Weasly.

"I'm fine!" Harry bit out a little harsher than he had intended.

"Sorry." He muttered as a look of shock and hurt passed over his friends face. He really didn't like snapping at them like that but sometimes there was just so much a person could handle before they started lashing out at people. And apparently one of Harry's braking points was when he had almost found a long lost friend only to find out that it was one of the worst let down he had experienced within the last few months. Harry knew that he shouldn't have been the excited about what he had heard from Professor Binns and Harry also knew that he had come upon so many mid leads that it was maddening, but he had just wanted to hope that maybe he had found the Doctor.

"Come on!" Ron said after a strange moment of silence was shared between the three of us. "We're already going to be late to Transfiguration! Mcgonagall is going to kill us!"

"Oh on!" Hemione shouted looking down at her watch. "I wasn't even thinking of that! Harry we have to go!" She said when I didn't immediately follow her and Ron out the door.

"Yeah," I said staring forlorn at the stall I had just been hiding in. "Okay."

I filled my two friends down the hallway as my mind raced back to the passage in History. I knew it was impossible, but I still had to hope that maybe it really was my doctor. I mean if magic is real why not time travel?

"Hermione don't you have Muggle studies?" I heard Ron ask.

"Oh your right! Er- I'll just- I'll got to transfiguration today, I do need to ask professor Mcgonagall a question about our home work anyway." Heroine said back just a little to fast for it to sound honest.

"But I talked to the other kids, you've never missed a day of Muggle Studies!"

"So?" Hermione asked glaring at Ron.

"You've never missed Transfiguration either!" He exclaimed!

"Fine!" She said storming ahead of us. "I'll just go to Muggle Studies then! I hope your late!" She yelled back to us.

"What did I do!" Ron said glaring at her "it's not my fault she makes no sense!"

Yeah time travel probably wasn't possible, but Ron and Hermione's fights sure were real.


End file.
